Need
by glintwarsgreatest
Summary: Katniss needs something from her best friend, but what that thing is may surprise him. (Ok I suck at summaries. Basically this is a smutty one shot so enjoy).


**So don't hate me or anything, because I've been stuck on the next few chapters on my WIP but this One Shot was a product of that so for the time being consider it my peace offering? It's not too long but it was fun to write at least! **

* * *

He's sitting on the couch watching Arrested Development with me before we go to bed. Well not really before "we" go to bed, it's just that between the distances of our two homes it makes more sense for him to stay the night here, and sleeping in the same bed as someone you've known for over 10 years isn't out of the norm, at least not for us.

But lately I've been noticing how my body will find itself entwined with his while we both sleep. I've always managed to disengage our entanglement and curl up in a ball near the top of the bed before he wakes up, because I know he would get awkward around me if he knew how much even feeling him that closely to me turned me on.

But tonight I don't care. My roommates are blessedly both occupied by their girl friends, and I feel so numb thanks to the copious amount of weed we've smoked that every thought I have entrances me into a haze, causing him to say my name to bring me back to earth.

He doesn't know I'm zoning out because I can't stop thinking about how if I grip my backboard with him leaning back against it I could ride him as fast and hard as I want without causing my thighs and calves to burn so I could still ride his face later.

He thinks I'm zoning out over the tragedy my life has become in the past few weeks. With my parents gone (dad died, mom lost it and moved back up north) and my sister off in Europe "finding herself" or something thanks to the inheritance she got from her godmother Effie, I've had to deal with the abrupt absence of my parents alone.

Well not entirely alone. I mean I had Peeta, Finnick, and Gale help me go through all of their things and Peeta even sat through all the horrible funeral planning we had to go through for my Dad when my mom split right after the news broke.

I've only cried once and that was enough. But there is something else I need, more than once.

I need to get fucked. I need to see stars and be not in control for a moment. I need my body to lead the show and mute my mind. Basically, I need to get Peeta to have sex with me without ruining our friendship. And I have my way figured out.

When we finally start getting tired and I get up, announcing that I'm off to bed, I'm in no way surprised that he begins to follow me into my room. Before he can come in all the way though, I turn around abruptly, placing my palm against his chest.

"Look Peeta. I'm only going to say this once and then never again. This is a take it now or leave it now sort of situation."

He nods, even though his eyes were open wide in bewilderment. I don't usually do things like this or talk with such authority, but then again, this isn't something I would usually do.

I take a deep breath before I blurt it out, somehow still managing to sound somewhat confident.

"I am physically attracted to you. I mean I always have been, because let's be real, you're fucking hot. You're my best friend and I don't want to fuck that up so if you're not down for this we won't ever bring it up again, and I think we both know how good I am at detaching my feelings from a situation so don't worry about upsetting me if you say no."

"Katniss just say it already you're making me nervous."

I meet his eyes and hold them with my own.

"Okay. I want you to fuck me. More than once. Actually I wouldn't mind if we fucked fairly regularly but that's an entirely different situation. I'm not asking for a relationship because I know you don't want one right now and neither do I really. But you and I are a constant and it could be nice if we could benefit from that in more ways than one. So, you have a few minutes to decide while I get ready for bed. If you're not down just tell me and we can sleep like we normally do. "

Nervously I turn on my heel and walk into my room without another glance in his direction, going about getting ready for bed. I haven't heard him move so I change into my pajamas with my face towards the opposing wall when I hear the door close behind me.

Peeta's eyes are dark and he seems like he's in a trance. He shakes his head to break himself of it.

"I'm in."

I smirk at him, and don't bother to get changed the rest of the way, turning around completely topless. His jaw drops so I take control of the situation.

"Take off your shirt and your pants and sit on the edge of the bed."

He nods and does so quickly, his cock semi hard, the exact reason I had him sit on the edge of the bed. I walk over quickly before he can start to bumble his way through this in nervousness. I grip his hair harshly, knowing from what he's told me over the years that he likes that in sexual situations. I pull on it hard before sliding my free hand down his body to grasp his dick.

He gasps and I smirk, before quickly lowering my face to his to bite his bottom lip, quickly licking it as if to soothe the momentary pain he had felt.

And then I drop to my knees and take his cock in my mouth moaning at how it felt in my mouth. Exactly like I imagined it would.

Grabbing his hands from their grip on the bed sheets next to him I place them in my hair, encouraging him to pull at my roots and force himself deeper into my throat. He groans but immediately catches on to what I want him to do, and I can't help the high pitched whimper that escapes from me. I'm so fucking wet that I'm becoming uncomfortable in my underwear. Popping his dick out of my mouth (much to his disappointment) I put my hand in his hair again, this time pulling him off the bed to his knees in front of me.

He looks up at me from the floor questioningly.

"I want you to take them off." I say indicating to my lace thong. "With your teeth."

He licks his lips and shudders slightly, his hands gripping the backside of my thighs tightly. Without hesitation he leans forward and bites down on the fabric in line with my belly button but further below. He slowly pulls them down, making sure to drag his nose across my clit as I do so, and I can't help the whimper I emit. After he removes my underwear he looks up at me, awaiting further instruction.

"Go sit back against the head board, but not fully against it. Lean out a little."

He obeys without a word, scrambling up onto my bed, his cock hard and displayed obviously for me to see with him sitting like this.

I climb onto the bed next to him and sitting on my knees, with my body turned towards his face I begin to slide my hand down my body.

"Now watch me."

He swallows a bit before he nods, his eyes watching my hand trail down to my clit, rubbing it for a moment before I push two fingers into myself slowly, repeating the motion for a few moments. Peeta sits next to me memorized, and when I pull my fingers out and slip one into my mouth I think he almost busts his nut. When I slide the other drenched finger past his lips I think I may be killing him from the groaning sound he begins to emit.

In a fluid motion I swing my leg over him to straddle his middle, placing my hands on either side of his head against the backboard. I'm so wet I'm dripping down my thighs onto where my body rests against his, and I can feel his cock pulsing against my thigh.

"Katniss."

His voice is serious, and I look up to meet his eyes. He knows I have feelings for him that he returns, but we both agreed it wouldn't be a good idea to have a relationship. He's wondering where this is going to take us.

I don't have time for such intense emotionally draining thoughts. Instead of having the conversation he so desperately needs for us to have, I selfishly decide against it.

"Peeta, I need you." I groan out as I take his cock in my hand and sink down on it slowly. His hands fly up to my ass and squeeze, and I know that for at least the time being there won't be any type of serious discussion.

"Katniss holy fuck you feel good."

I can't help but throw my head back when he juts his hips upwards.

"Fuck. Peeta, this is going to be fast and hard."

"Do whatever you want Katniss I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it, believe me."

I let out a laugh and he smiles at me, before my eyes begin to burn again with the insane desire I've been feeling for him for months now.

So I decide to release all my pent up emotions right then and there, gripping the headboard so tightly my knuckles turn white, my thighs tensing for the job I was about to put them through.

Shakily I lean forward and kiss him, deeply and thoroughly, which he returns enthusiastically letting me know he's on board with what's happening. So without any further hesitation I begin to ride him so hard I swear I can feel the head of his cock slamming into my throat.

Using my arms to rock me forward as well as slam me down on Peeta, and my thighs to shift me forward and swirl while I did so, I couldn't help the insane amount of noise I begin to make. _He just feels so fucking good. _

The sound he makes lets me know I had just said my last thought out loud and a feral sound rips through me when he lowers his teeth to my tits, obviously remember the time I told him about how much I love that during sex.

I begin to feel my eyes rolling back in my head as he works my tits and I rocket into him as hard as I can, but really it's the moment he slaps my ass so hard I'm sure it will bruise that really undoes me.

I begin to convulse around him, my words garbled and containing his name and the word "fuck" a lot, when I feel him come inside of me, burying his head in my chest. I sit there, with him still inside me as we both catch our breath, before I remove myself from him and go into the bathroom for a few moments. When I come back out he is back in his boxers, shirtless with the tv on as is our normal routine. I grin at him and slip into my pajamas and slide in bed next to him without a word.

When we finally turn off the television and the room is dark Peeta finally speaks up again.

"I think I'm going to have to start staying over here more if that's what's going to happen every time I do."

Snorting I laugh and roll into him, in order to slap his chest, but he catches my hand and holds it to his heart.

"Seriously Katniss."

His eyes bore into mine and I swallow thickly before nodding my ascent.

"Okay, that sounds good to me."

And before I have the chance to roll away, he wraps my body with his, nuzzling his nose into my hair.


End file.
